Difícil de expresar
by Franela
Summary: AU / Sesshoumaru es un prodigio del piano. Rin no es más que una huérfana en un hogar. Cuando es invitado a tocar en el orfanato, lo más le molesta es que aquella niña mire despreocupadamente por la ventana, sin darle un gramo de atención a él y su bella música. Y, sin embargo, esta niña podría ayudarlo a ver el mundo con otros ojos.
1. Casa

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic, que espero disfruten :)

**...**

**Difícil de expresar**  
><em>Por Franela<em>

**...**

**Casa**

La vida de Sesshoumaru Taisho ha sido, como muchos lo piensan al ver la parsimonia de su mirada, la vida de un joven talentoso en muchos aspectos, cuyo orgullo sobrepasa notoriamente la humildad de la que carece desde que ha tenido conciencia de su propio lugar en el mundo, un mundo que parecía caer rendido a sus pies.

Como todo hijo de padres de buena familia, se esperaban muchas cosas de él. El único hijo del matrimonio Taisho era seguido por diferentes personajes del círculo que componían su "familia". Su abuelo paterno comprendía los estudios académicos, dándose un aspecto contrario a lo que se creía de los dulces abuelos de las historias; su abuela por el mismo lado le enseñaba las bondades del arte clásico, nada de modernismo ni esculturas o pinturas que nadie realmente comprendía; el padre de su madre supervisaba los deportes, pues él también debía destacar en aspectos extracurriculares; y su mujer junto a su hija lo dirigían musicalmente, siendo ambas unas intérpretes reconocidas de piano. El padre, en tanto, haría lo que era lo más obvio para los de su clase: lo introduciría al mundo de los negocios, y lo convertiría en su heredero.

A pesar de las bondades que parecía brindar este mundo para quienes estaban ajenos a él, lógicamente todas estas presiones mermaban en la conciencia infantil del pequeño Sesshoumaru, quien termino asumiendo finalmente su lugar y asimilándolo como algo natural, como algo que seguía un orden natural. Él era Sesshoumaru Taisho, y punto. Él era alguien superior al resto sólo por nacer en el momento y lugar adecuado, en la familia adecuada.

Sin embargo, inconscientemente, él tenía sus propias preferencias. Ya fuera por deseo propio, un pequeño resquicio de rebeldía que quería abrirse paso o simplemente porque era algo que afloraba sin la necesidad de ser regado, el instrumento predilecto de su hogar se convirtió en algo que él apreciaba por sí mismo, algo que él deseaba. Antes de que atisbaran las primeras señales de una adolescencia, Sesshoumaru ya había decidido su futuro, dedicando cada tarde a tocar incansablemente el piano en aquel cuarto apartado en su hogar, perdiéndose a sí mismo entre las melodías que sus dedos recreaban, sabiendo de su conocimiento y disfrutando del deleite de los demás.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera supondría, el padre del muchacho no se mostró reacio al hecho de perder en la música a su primogénito, sino que parecía más que complacido mientras se cumpliera una condición: debía de ser el mejor. Ingresado al conservatorio a la edad de catorce años, Sesshoumaru Taisho podía componer las melodías más hermosas, capaces de sacar más de una lágrima a quién las escuchara, pero era incapaz de entender sus propias creaciones al verse privado (ya sea por opción u obligación) de la compañía de otros niños de su edad, no estando capacitado para entender las simples relaciones humanas, mucho menos los sentimientos que allí se involucraban. Sus creaciones no eran más que melodías vacías sin un sentido real al que poder adjudicar tan bellas notas. Podía crear una historia, pero los sentimientos que se describían en el folleto eran emociones jamás sentidas por el joven prodigio. Su peor pesadilla (y la de su padre) se convertía realidad: era un músico mediocre. Poseía el talento, nadie lo dudaba, pero le faltaba aquella chispa de la que tanto hablaban los poetas y escritores en sus libros. Le faltaba inspiración real, una que pudiera tocar. Quizá, le faltaba un propósito para componer.

Aun cumpliendo la mayoría de edad no podía acabar una obra que hubiese comenzado, frustrado consigo mismo por dejarse vencer y olvidar sus trabajos para continuar siendo el prodigio intérprete que siempre había sido. Era invitado a diversas orquestas, los años que le siguieron se la pasó viajando por el mundo, deleitando a diversas audiencias con las piezas más complejas de diversos autores, incluso aventurándose a mostrar sus propias creaciones. Sin embargo, él mismo se sabía incomprendido. Podía hacer llorar un teatro entero, su madre podía mostrar un vestigio de nostalgia, su padre incluso (siempre de piedra) podía lucir afectado por aquellas notas que eran arrancadas por su hábiles manos, no obstante, podía dilucidar con facilidad la falta de comprensión hacia su propia obra. Nadie lo comprendía, nadie quería hacerlo; veía en sus rostros, ya fueran felices o afligidos, lo que ellos mismos querían expresar, lo que ellos creían que debían sentir, no lo que afloraba real e inconscientemente de sus almas.

A la edad de veinticuatro años, siendo ya alguien reconocido en el mundo musical, decidió darse un descanso. Volvió a casa de sus padres con una maleta dispuesto a pasar una temporada en la que antes fue su hogar a tiempo completo.

—Qué gusto verle nuevamente por acá, joven. —Quien lo recibió fue Jaken, el viejo mayordomo personal de su padre—. Por favor, permítame llevar su equipaje.

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru continuó su camino sin siquiera verle. Cuando comenzaba a instalarse, fue su madre quien se dirigió a él.

—Me han llamado para solicitar un concierto —le dijo, ubicada bajo el umbral de la puerta—. Madre e hijo, a finales de mes. Sólo es una noche, pero les he dicho que debo confirmarlo contigo.

—Deberías de haberte negado en un principio, madre —responde—. Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—También te quieren para una orquesta, concierto para piano.

—No me interesa.

—Ya he recibido muchos llamados, y no todos son para grandes teatros. —Le deja una hoja de papel sobre la cómoda—. Piénsalo, tal vez encuentres lo que tanto buscas en alguno de estos lugares.

Sesshoumaru ignora sus palabras y sale a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Es reconocido en algunos lugares por gente de su clase, quienes transmiten sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos no sólo para él, sino que también para sus padres y abuelos. Entra a una librería por un poco de soledad, consiguiendo algunos manuscritos para su distracción en el día a día.

Cuando está de vuelta en su cuarto, cuando el cielo ya se ha oscurecido y ni siquiera las estrellas se dignaron a acompañarlo, el joven músico deja lo que ha comprado sobre el papel que su madre le ha dejado esa misma tarde y se olvida de todo lo que lo rodea. Luego de horas de infructífero sueño, decide encaminarse al salón donde está ubicado el primer piano que se le fue regalado, uno de un tamaño tan pequeño que ahora no parecía más que uno de juguete junto a su imponente figura de gran altura. Pasa los dedos sobre él y ni una mota de polvo es descubierta; al tocar una tecla, ésta suena completamente afinada; aun cuando no tocaba aquel instrumento desde que ingresara al conservatorio, lo han mantenido a la perfección.

Como era imposible que tocara ese piano sin sentir la incomodidad de su propio físico, simplemente emprendió marcha hasta uno que ocupaba un salón mucho más amplio y elegante: el de su madre, y el que había usado desde que creciera inevitablemente.

Una vez había escuchado que era mejor imaginar una melodía antes de tocarla, diseñarla completamente en la imaginación antes de intentar interpretarla, pues el ser humano era un animal de costumbre y, por tanto, era alguien repetitivo. Podía intentar improvisar, pero siempre se encontraría entre sus notas algo que el intérprete ya hubiera escuchado antes, aun cuando éste no se diera cuenta.

Aquella cualidad de imaginar melodías era, empero, algo que él no podía hacer. Sesshoumaru necesitaba tener el instrumento a su disposición completa para comenzar a crear, sino estaba más que incapacitado para comenzar una obra. Podía comenzar como cualquier cosa, una tecla tocada tras otra, y era así como surgía lo demás.

Sentado ya en el banquillo y con las manos en la posición adecuada, Sesshoumaru trató de recordar el comienzo de la última obra en la que había estado trabajando. Era su primera composición que abarcaba una historia amorosa, y es que él era más dado a las tragedias de inicio a fin. En su afán de crear algo que todos pudieran comprender fácilmente había recurrido a una historia donde el amor era truncado por la muerte de uno de sus protagonistas, pero que acababa con el reencuentro en el _más allá_. Su argumento no era nuevo, historias como la de Eurídice y Orfeo habían sido contadas a lo largo de la historia en variadas óperas.

Le dio tres nuevas oberturas a su obra, y ninguna terminaba de convencerlo. Para cuando las primeras luces se hacían presente a través de una ventana decidió volver a su cuarto, furioso consigo mismo.

Al día siguiente hizo nada en absoluto, y tuvieron que pasar tres noches más para que se dignara a salir nuevamente de su hogar. Erróneamente buscó la tranquilidad en un parque muy lejos de casa, en el cual se encontró con alguien a quien no conocía pero que, aparentemente, ella sí le conocía a él.

—Soy Kagome —le dijo, como si aquello bastara para que él supiera quién era—. Soy voluntaria en el orfanato que tu familia apoya, tu madre siempre nos visita. —Lo que hiciera su madre con su vida público o privada era algo que a él lo tenía sin ciudado, no entendía por qué aquella chica continuaba hablándole—. Verás, cuando ella nos visita usualmente viene con varios de sus alumnos, y organizan un pequeño concierto para los chicos del orfanato. —Ante el mutismo del joven, ella carraspeó, incómoda—. Nos mencionó que su hijo volvía después de mucho tiempo, y pensamos, bueno, que tú también podrías venir a visitarnos uno de estos días... pero no hemos recibido respuesta.

Antes de que la muchachita terminara de hablar, lo único que surcaba la mente del joven era la rapidez con la que ella había decidido tratarlo de _tú-a-tú_, mas cuando hubo pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras, impulsado sólo por la cortesía a la que estaba acostumbrado, tuvo que dar una respuesta.

—Lo había olvidado —fue su excusa ante la decepcionada mirada de la chica.

La alegría que pareció irradiar en su rostro fue algo instantáneo cuando el joven presento su excusa, y es que vio su oportunidad servida en una bandeja de plata.

—¿Cuándo podrás venir entonces? —preguntó, sonriente.

Lo había acorralado, y ninguna frase de su buena crianza se le vino a la cabeza para excusarse nuevamente, y es que nada le apetecía menos que perder una tarde en un orfanato donde, le gustara a quien le gustara, no realizaría cambio alguno en la vida de esos niños.

Al llegar a casa fue que recordó la hoja que su madre le había dejado en la cómoda, bajo los libros que había comprado como distracción y que ni había recordado tampoco en su corta estadía. La lista incluía algunos teatros de la ciudad, grandes y pequeños, uno que otro hotel de algún conocido de la familia que se inauguraría pronto, las invitaciones de orquestas que estaban de paso por la ciudad y aquel concierto madre e hijo que organizaba una productora como un evento único. Y al final de aquella larga lista, estaba una visita a aquel orfanato que su madre patrocinaba en sus tiempos de ocio. Ya no tenía escapatoria, _su_ tarde del día siguiente _les_ pertenecía.

**...**

**¡Hola! **Hace tiempo que no me aparecía por Fanfiction, pero ya ven, es algo difícil de dejar :P  
>En fin, he decidido volver con dos fanfics, uno de DMC y éste, que es, como siempre, de esta pareja que me gusta tanto.<br>Espero lo disfruten; ya saben, cualquier sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido.


	2. Preguntas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic, que espero disfruten :)

**...**

**Difícil de expresar**  
><em>Por Franela<em>

**...**

**Preguntas**

Llegada la tarde de tal día, Sesshoumaru se presentó quince minutos antes de lo acordado en el orfanato para echarle una mirada a qué tanto hacía su madre. Al hablar con ella le mencionó las muchas mejoras que habían realizado bajo su tutela y auspicio, tanto así que ni siquiera debía preocuparse por el piano, y es que entre sus amistades había conseguido que donaran un piano (y varios otros instrumentos) a cambio de unos cuantos conciertos a través de la beneficencia.

—Tan sólo tienes que darles la oportunidad —le había dicho ella cuando él le preguntó por qué tanta preocupación para que unos niños aprendieran—. Mis alumnos van periódicamente y les dan clases de forma voluntaria, tanto de piano como de otros instrumentos. Algunos de ellos son muy talentosos.

—Eso no cambiará el mundo —fue la respuesta de su hijo.

—No lo hará. Pero sin lugar a dudas cambiará _su_ mundo —replicó.

Y allí estaba él, dando vueltas por un orfanato demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Los niños se le acercaban con recelo, seguramente desconfiaban de los extraños (no le parecería extraño) pero al cabo de unos pasos ya se volvían preguntones y molestos. Eran, en especial, muy molestos.

—Qué alegría que viniste. —Era la misma chica del día anterior, Kagome. Su forma de tratarlo tan _personalmente_ seguía mermando en su cabeza, pero tenía claro que no se le quitaría, y lo mejor sería que él no pensara mucho en ello.

—Tú debes ser el hijo de Irasue. —Esta vez quien habló era una mujer mayor. Era de baja estatura, mirada solemne y a la vez enternecedora. Ella debía de ser la encargada del orfanato—. Vaya, eres igual a ella. Soy Kaede, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío. —Su contestación fue automática, cordial, como estaba acostumbrado. Tuvo que agacharse para poder saludarla, y es que le sacaba casi medio metro de altura—. Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de este lugar.

—Sí, sí. Irasue prácticamente trabaja aquí, siempre está atenta a todo lo que necesitamos. Los niños la quieren mucho —añadió ante el mutismo del muchacho—. Ven, por favor.

Lo llevó a recorrer más allá de lo que había mirado, y es que esa chica, Kagome, lo había interceptado apenas llegó. Los niños se acercaban con mayor confianza, algunos le hablaban y preguntaban cosas. Sí, en definitiva eran muy molestos, a pesar de sus diversas edades.

Después de todas las vueltas (que él consideró innecesarias) llegaron a la bendita sala de música, donde ya comenzaban a reunirse muchos pequeños y no tan pequeños; había incluso adolescentes en aquel hogar. No podía sólo tocar e irse, no. Debía también decir algo de sí mismo, hablarles a ellos, contar historias de sus viajes por el mundo. Escucharlos, aclara sus dudas, preguntarles también sobre ellos. Debía _interactuar_.

—¿Desde qué edad tocas? —preguntaba uno.

—Desde los cuatro.

—¿Aprendiste solo? —preguntaba otro.

—No, mi madre me enseñó, luego entré a un conservatorio.

—¿Qué es un conservatorio? —interrogaba el primero.

—Es donde aprendes música.

—¿Cómo aquí?

—No, es un sitio diferente.

Y así fueron sucediendo cientos de preguntas absurdas, que no tenían sentido e incluso llegaban a repetirse. Como eran niños (así los consideraba él), no podía interpretar grandes obras clásicas duraban varios minutos, así que había optado por preparar pequeñas canciones minimalistas, de aquellas que se te quedaban por horas después de escucharlas en alguna película. También tenía canciones de películas, por si al caso.

Descubrió que los chicos eran más hambrientos (no en un sentido literal) de lo que parecían. Le pedían más y más después de cada interpretación. Más de uno quiso tocar algo que había aprendido y le pedían que él fuera su acompañante, animados por algunos alumnos de su madre que estaban presentes también. Los maldijo en su interior, pero finalmente, luego de un par de horas apenas, se sintió cómodo entre tanto aspirante a músico. Resulto ser que no eran unos completos ineptos, como él lo pensaba. En el caso de los mayores, su madre llevaba trabajando tres o cuatro años con ellos (ya habían dejado lo teórico mucho tiempo atrás), e incluso un par de niños de apenas una década sacaban a relucir algo de talento en cualquier instrumento.

Para cuando dieron terminada la clase, la mujer a cargo lo invitó a que se quedara un poco más con ellos, pues había llegado la hora de la cena, y era la última instancia que tendrían aquellos chicos de estar con él. Aquellos pequeños le agradaron por el simple hecho de querer aspirar a más, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que eran realmente molestos. Aceptó sin la más mínima súplica, finalmente, aunque obviamente se quedó en la mesa de los mayores. No tenía la más mínima intención de seguir respondiendo las mismas preguntas por quinta vez en el día.

Después de comer se despidió de todos, y procuró dejar abierta la petición que todos les hacían de volver. No quería hacerlo, pero su tino le impedía ser tan franco. En el camino a la salida pasó junto a la sala de música, donde alguien estaba tocando. Era una de las canciones que él había interpretado, _Comptine d'un autre été_, de una película extranjera. Se detuvo un momento, y es que aquella persona tocaba de una forma muy distinta a él. Sesshoumaru había dado énfasis a los cambios de dinámica, explotándolos, mientras que esta persona tocaba suavemente todo el tiempo, apenas rozando las teclas, dándole un aire más sereno. Carecía de técnica, era obvio, pues sentía la vacilación de sus dedos en algunos cambios; aun así, no era una mala interpretación.

Se asomó por el umbral para ver al intérprete, y la sorpresa fue suya al darse cuenta de que era una chica a la que apenas había visto. Mientras él tocaba, ella estaba al fondo de la sala sin mirarle siquiera, viendo despreocupadamente por la ventana, apenas haciéndole caso. El disgusto que sintió en aquel momento fue severo, no entendía para qué perdía su tiempo en ese salón si no quería verle, y de paso añadía uno par de pulmones más que respiraban el mismo aire de todos. Terminó por ignorarla, prefería mantener su mente despejada. Ahora, al escucharla tocar, reconocía cierto talento, mas no algo que valiera la pena apreciar, mucho menos alagar.

Se dio media vuelta y continuó su viaje de salida, donde no podía encontrarse con nadie más que aquella chica _confianzuda_. Tenía un cierto problema con ella, no le gustaba que lo tratara como un amigo de toda la vida si apenas la había conocido el día anterior.

—Gracias por venir, Sesshoumaru —le dijo, sonriente—. Los niños estaban muy felices cuando supieron que el hijo de Irasue vendría. —Así que no era sólo con él, aquella chica también llamaba por su nombre a su madre—. ¿Crees que puedas volver algún otro día? Los chicos estarían muy felices de trabajar contigo; gracias a tu madre han expandido sus gustos.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —fue su contestación, tan vaga como cada vez que requerían algo de él. Ya les había obsequiado una tarde, ¿por qué le pedían más? ¿Acaso tenía cara de Santo?

Al volver a casa no fue asaltado por preguntas de su madre, como lo había supuesto, durante la cena. No tenía apetito pero sí los acompañaba en la mesa, cuyo silencio sepulcral sólo contribuía a su bienestar. Ya había tenido suficiente ruido por un día.

Finalmente fue su propio padre quien puso el tema sobre la mesa, preguntándole qué tal había estado su día en el orfanato. Los siguientes minutos Sesshoumaru relató lo extraña que era aquella joven voluntaria, y lo mucho que le molestaba su actitud. Cuando se tomó una pequeña pausa, su padre soltó una carcajada bastante estruendosa. Miró a su madre y le dijo: «de tal madre, a tal hijo», y volvió a reír. Resultó ser que a su madre, cuando conoció también a esta muchacha unos dos años atrás, le turbó mucho su forma de actuar y hablar, y no había día en que no se lo mencionara a su esposo, pero había terminado acostumbrándose. Era de las pocas, pues hasta los niños la traban de _Señora Irasue_.

—¿Y no te gustaría unirte a la tropa de voluntarios, como los alumnos de tu madre? —preguntó su padre, mas una mirada de su hijo le bastó para no mencionarlo nuevamente.

—Esperaba más de ti —fue todo lo que su madre comentó durante la cena, que continuó en silencio. ¿Esperaba más de él? Había ido prácticamente contra su voluntad a aquel lugar, no podía pedirle tanto.

Después de la cena se retiró al salón de su madre. Necesitaba desestresarse. Así como mucha gente hacía ejercicio físico para liberar las tenciones del día, él necesitaba de tocar un piano para poder relajarse.

Al cabo de un rato, y sin darse cuenta, los acordes de _Comptine d'un autre été_ llenaron el salón, y para cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta también de que su propia interpretación era distinta. Seguía enfatizando las dinámicas en _fortissimo_, pero era también mucho más melancólico en _piano_. Acabó la pieza de golpe. Se levantó y caminó hasta uno de los tantos libreros de su madre, y de allí sacó uno de sus libros de partituras, o de lo contrario seguiría atrapado en música moderna. Se decidió por un concierto para piano y orquesta de Mozart y, sin importarle la orquesta ausente, comenzó a tocar. No era de sus favoritas, ni siquiera era un gran fanático de Mozart, pero era mucho mejor que seguir con la música del orfanato.

—Luces frustrado. —La voz de su madre le llegó desde el umbral de la puerta, pero no por ello dejó de tocar—. Miento, te oyes frustrado. Jamás te ha gustado Mozart, ¿por qué lo tocas en estos momentos?

—¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

—No lo sé, _La lista de Schindler_ pareciera ir más con tu humor. —Ni siquiera debía mirar el rostro de su madre para ver la sonrisa irónica que adornaba sus labios—. Quizá algún _réquiem_, estás como de funeral.

Mientras su madre su fue hacia otro mueble con la aparente resolución de buscarle algo para tocar realmente, Sesshoumaru dejó su concierto apenas comenzado y se levantó, no dispuesto a darle en el gusto. Ella le miró por un segundo y continuó en su labor, yendo ella misma a sentarse frente a su piano con un libreto en mano. Comenzó a tocar una suite muy conocida para su hijo, un clásico de J. S. Bach que era original para Cello.

—_Suite n° 1_ —dijo él, poco convencido—. ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo en algo tan simple en piano? Mejor tócalo en viola.

—Sólo quería recordar algo —comentó sin dejar de tocar—. ¿Los niños te pidieron que los acompañaras en algo?

—Sí, algunas canciones de películas y cosas por el estilo. No las sabía, pero bastaba con escucharlas un momento para hacer el acompañamiento. —Se había cruzado de brazos y parado junto al piano de cola—. Pocos se aventuraron a una pieza seria.

—Deberías aprender a no despreciar ningún tipo de música, Sesshoumaru. Oh, amo esta parte. —Irasue se concentró en lo que hacía, sin decir más palabras—. ¿Alguien te impresionó al menos? —preguntó cuando hubo abierto los ojos nuevamente, aún en el preludio.

—Nadie, no son más que niños.

—Una lástima. Tú fuiste niño alguna vez, ¿sabes?

—Somos de mundos completamente diferentes, ¿sabes? —replicó, ácido.

—Sí —fue su respuesta. Cuando terminó la primera parte de la suite dejó de tocar, y se levantó del asiento con el manuscrito nuevamente en mano—. Podrías pensar en lo que dijo tu padre, aprovechando que estás acá. No te haría daño enseñarle a algún chico personalmente.

—¿Lo dice quien tiene un ejército de voluntarios? —ironizó.

—Tengo mi propia alumna, Sesshoumaru, y tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ella. Aquella suite de Bach fue la primera pieza que le enseñé, cosa difícil, por lo demás.

—¿Y tienes esperanzas en una niña que apenas pudo con una pieza que ni siquiera era para piano?

—Sabes que siempre he dicho que casi cualquiera puede aprender música si realmente lo intenta. Cuando hablo de enseñar no me refiero a _sus_ capacidades de aprender, Sesshoumaru. —Se detuvo a su lado, y le miró de una forma extraña—. Hablo de las mías para enseñar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó antes de que la mujer desapareciera por la puerta.

—No acostumbro a enseñar piano a quien no puede ver las teclas o una partitura. —Le dio una mirada de suficiencia, y ya en el pasillo le añadió en casi un grito—: ¡Prueba con Schubert, Sesshoumaru! ¡Quizá así puedas dormir tranquilo!

**...**

**¡Hola otra vez!**  
>Aquí caigo con otro capítulo de esta historia, agradeciendo los comentarios que han llegado y los favoritos, que han sido más de los que me esperaba :O<br>Ya saben, comentarios o sugerencias son bien recibidos (:  
>Y... Bueno, espero que tengan una buena semana :D<p>

_Saludos!_


	3. Crítica

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic, que espero disfruten :)

**...**

**Difícil de expresar**  
><em>Por Franela<em>

**...**

**Crítica**

Finalmente había decidido aceptar algunos de los ofrecimientos que le habían llegado por medio de su madre, y uno de ellos era aquel concierto _madre e hijo_ que ella parecía tanto querer. Para la ocasión, obviamente, debían de disponer de dos pianos en la misma sala, y aquella misma tarde llegaría aquél que había encargado hacía unos días. Interpretarían cuatro obras para dos pianos, y una de ellas sería arreglo personal de un concierto para piano y orquesta. Debían comenzar a trabajar desde ya; el concierto sería en apenas dos semanas.

Con el tiempo en contra, Irasue se vio en la obligación de desatender aquel orfanato que, según su hijo, ayudaba en sus tiempos de ocio. Más equivocado no podía estar. Si bien es cierto que el deseo de hacer algo no había nacido en el pecho de la mujer de un día para otro, sino que acudió a ella (como casi siempre ocurre) cuando se vio tocada por la situación, nada tenía que ver con su propia vanidad o, como Sesshoumaru gustaba creer, con el ocio.

Un día, más de cinco años atrás, Irasue le hizo el favor a un muy querido amigo de tocar en su librería, como una invitada especial, para un evento. La librería en particular era de aquellas que realizaban donaciones a diferentes entidades para bajar sus impuestos, y aquel orfanato en el que ella fijaría su mirada más tarde era uno de los beneficiarios. Por esto, para recaudar algunos fondos adicionales, habían fijado tal evento en el que ella haría su propia parte con tan sólo ir, hacer lo que sabía hacer y decir unas cuantas palabras de aliento para los huérfanos, de los cuales, por cosas obvias, algunos se encontraban presentes.

Cuando la presentación, las palabras y las fotografías de rigor se dieron lugar y fueron realizadas, Irasue planeaba volver a su hogar. Sin embargo, una pequeña niña estaba cerca del piano con demasiada cautela. Irasue creyó en un comienzo que no era más que sana curiosidad, algo lógico si se tomaba en cuenta la naturaleza de la muchacha, pero algo la incitó a tratar. Dio un paso y la pequeña le miró de cierta extraña forma, sin hablar hasta que ella no lo hubiera hecho y presentado a sí misma. La chica alabó su presentación y su música al tiempo que se aventuraba a tocar una tecla y sonreír. En ese instante Irasue se dio cuenta de que ella no le veía realmente.

La mujer encargada de los pequeños se hizo presente en aquel momento, buscando a quien le faltaba para irse. Tras un intercambio de palabras con ella se marchó junto a la pequeña y los demás. Luego de despedirse de su amigo, Irasue se marchó también.

En el diario de fin de semana, en una esquina de una página, se hacía mención del evento y los involucrados. En la foto publicada estaba aquella niña, mirando aparentemente algo lejos del centro de la cámara. Con el nombre de la institución (que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntársela a su amigo) creyó que algo podría hacer, y esa misma mañana partió en busca de aquel hogar, y de aquella niña en particular.

Tras conversar con la encargada y saber todos los pormenores de su llegada al hogar, Irasue se dispuso a hablar con ella y ofrecerse a ella misma enseñarle lo que le faltaba por aprender de piano (y retomar lo que había olvidado, lógicamente, y es que poco había podido cultivar entre aquellas paredes), siempre que ella así lo quisiera. Sí lo quiso, y todo comenzó. Al poco tiempo se sumaron más niños que quería aprender, muchos de ellos persistieron en sus intentos, por lo que aquel pequeño teclado no era ni lo mínimamente bueno para lo que se requería. Había que conseguir instrumentos, y nuevos profesores, ella no estaba dando abasto; suerte era que ella daba clases en un conservatorio, y los chicos que a él asistían estaban encantados con la idea de agregar su grano de arena para mejorar el mundo. Ella, así, continuó siendo su única alumna. Quizá no todos los niños se entusiasmaban con la idea, y pocos continuaban en el proyecto, pues o eran adoptados o decidían finalmente que aquello no era lo suyo. No obstante, Irasue podía decir con satisfacción que uno de cada tres niños del orfanato practicaba con sus alumnos de la escuela hasta que eran finalmente adoptados.

Con aquella niña Irasue sintió un lazo particular, no tan idílico quizás como para pensar en adoptarla (aunque sí se había propuesto), pues ella no era la madre ni medianamente adecuada para tal muchacha, pero sí podía darle al menos algo que ambas deseaban: clases. Esta chica, para Irasue, representaba un reto, y ella era de quienes gustaban tomar retos y cumplirlos. En el transcurso de cinco años nadie, excepto ella, había presentado tanto interés por una chica que actualmente tenía diecisiete años, y que prontamente tendría que valérselas por sí misma en un mundo que, como muchos solían decir, no estaba preparado para alguien como ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener poco tiempo disponible, Irasue sentía una obligación hacia aquella muchachita que se había convertido en su alumna predilecta, y movió cuantos hilos le fueron posibles para conseguir que saliera del orfanato tan sólo un día y fuera a su casa. Habló con Kaede por dos horas hasta que consiguió que le firmara una hoja autorizando a la joven a una salida pedagógica, que era la única forma que tenían los habitantes permanentes del hogar para salir de su reclusión. Cuando ella se presentó en su casa, estaba en medio de la práctica con su hijo.

—Buenos días, señora Irasue. —La chica le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Rin. Déjame presentarte a mi hijo —dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella y le tomaba una mano para llevarla más al centro de la habitación y presentarlos.

—Mucho gusto —respondió la muchacha.

Él le reconoció de inmediato como la chica del piano (la indiferente a él y su música) del orfanato. A pesar de las palabras que su madre le dedicara algunas noches atrás, Sesshoumaru no se había dado cuenta de la verdad sino se hubiera detenido en la perdida mirada de la muchacha cuando se dirigía a él, en espera de una respuesta. Le extendió su mano con torpeza, una jamás apreciada en más de veinte años de educación de etiqueta, y se presentó él mismo; Irasue mostró una leve sonrisa, más mordaz que cualquier cosa.

Dejadas las formalidades, ambos mayores se enfrascaron nuevamente en lo que hacían antes de verse interrumpidos, y disfrutaron de una compañía tan complaciente en su silencio que el ensayo transcurrió con normalidad y sin ninguna otra perturbación. Incluso Sesshoumaru pareció olvidar que había cuatro personas (pues Jaken estaba también en una esquina, sosegado y abstraído en las notas). Cuando la sesión hubo terminado el joven no se sintió complacido con su desempeño en general, en especial por la primera pieza que tocaron con ella presente: un dueto para piano de Mozart, el primer movimiento _allegro con spirito_. Por alguna razón nuca había simpatizado con él. Dejó el salón en silencio y desapareció tras la puerta por el pasillo siendo seguido por el mayordomo de su padre para cualquier requerimiento.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó entonces Irasue, viendo a su alumna sentada en el sillón largo color blanco del salón, ligeramente recargada en su brazo derecho—. ¿Qué opinas?

La muchacha, complacida ante todo, no escatimó alabanzas para la señora, elogiando su fluidez de movimiento y la sonoridad justa en cada parte de las piezas, aplaudiendo además la notoria mano suya en el arreglo de una pieza de Rachmaninoff, diferente a la habitual para dos pianos. Sólo era el primer movimiento, pero además sería el cierre del evento.

Sin embargo, cuando se le requirió también su opinión en cuanto al hijo de la mujer, la muchachita no perdió tiempo en nombrar y destacar cada una de las falencias que encontró en su interpretación de casi un tercio de hora: en la primera obra había poca atención a lo que hacía, pérdida de unas cuantas entradas, un notorio enojo particular hacia la obra de Mozart; en la segunda, poca tendencia en ir en pos del otro a pesar de ser requerido en el primer movimiento del arreglo de Rachmaninoff, un concierto para piano en el que él debería representar a la orquesta, un sonido vacío y carente de sentimiento. Todo esto y más lo dijo sin vacilar, aun cuando era el hijo de la mujer a quien más admiraba, aun cuando sabía que él estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

Sesshoumaru marchó de nuevo a su cuarto, sin molestarse siquiera en disimular el sonido de sus pasos que resonaban por el pasillo. Al llegar a él no pudo siquiera cerrar la puerta con dramatismo, estaba demasiado furioso como para pensar en hacer el berrinche que no había hecho en veinticuatro años de existencia, todo culpa de esa niña que insistía en aparecer frente a él. ¡Maldito fuera el momento en que se lo ocurrió pisar ese parque y llegar a ese orfanato! Sólo su educación no le permitía maldecir también a su madre, ¡la culpa era también de ella! ¿Por qué se hacía cargo de problemas ajenos? ¿Por qué justamente ella tenía que ser su alumna? ¿Por qué tenía que traer a esa niña a casa? ¿Por qué esa niña creía tener el derecho a criticarlo? No lo entendía... ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que dijera una completa desconocida?

—Eso fue cruel —dijo Irasue, cuando se sabía nuevamente a solas con su alumna—, aunque tienes razón. Nuestras otras dos piezas suenan de maravilla, Sesshoumaru siempre se ha llevado bien con Bach, incluso con Bartók. Su Mozart, en cambio... —Dudó—. Puede estar bien ejecutado, pero es un desastre de inicio a fin..., y es con la que abrimos; y su Rachmaninoff, cielos. —Suspiró—. Creo que está demasiado acostumbrado a que lo sigan a él. En fin, si él no lo ve, no hay más que hacer. Ven, Rin. —Su rostro mostró una sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella para extenderle su mano—. Toca un poco conmigo, tu Mozart siempre me alegra el día.

Cerca de una hora después de auto reclusión en su cuarto, Sesshoumaru decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, encaminándose así a la terraza de la parte trasera de la casa para descansar como no podía hacerlo entre las paredes de su cuarto, con el frío aire rozándole el rostro para enfriarle los pensamientos.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde optó por entrar a su hogar nuevamente, justo cuando las notas de su pieza de Mozart llegaron a sus oídos. Era su parte, no la de su madre, y claramente no era interpretada por ella. Su intérprete era obvia. Era un insulto a todas luces.

La música se detuvo justo antes de que él interrumpiera en el salón, encontrándose con la chica mirando en su dirección; estaba sola. Cuando preguntó por qué había dejado de tocar, ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—Porque tus pasos enojados se escuchaban desde la distancia con la claridad de una nota. —Tocó una tecla del piano y volvió a soltar una risilla—. Son los mismos del orfanato, cuando te marchabas furioso y pasaste por la sala de música.

—¿Qué? —vaciló—. ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?

—Te lo he dicho —reiteró—. Son los mismos pasos. Soy ciega, no sorda.

—¿Por qué tocabas Mozart? —preguntó entonces, no dispuesto a centrarse en las burlas de aquella niña. Porque eso eran, burlas.

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó ella, volviéndose a colocar en posición frente al piano—. Mozart tiene piezas muy hermosas, como esta. —Volvió a tocar desde el inicio.

Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño, molesto por una interpretación que él mismo consideraba prolija, pero más molesto aún de que fuera más colorida que la suya. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡En su propia casa!

—Ah, Sesshoumaru, veo que no has salido de casa. Ya es hora de cenar. —La chica volvió a dejar de tocar, dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia la puerta, donde estaba su madre—. Vamos, Rin; después debemos volver.

**...**

**¡Hola!**

Pues, como ya ven, aquí se aclararon ciertas cosas que me preguntaron en los comentarios, pero de una forma bastante... _¿extraña?_ :P  
>Todas las dudas se explicarán mejor un poquito más adelante, lo prometo.<br>Gracias por sus comentarios a lo largo de estos dos capítulos, sus impresiones me ayudan a dar cierto énfasis a cuestiones que pude pasar por alto :)

_**¡Cuídense!  
><strong>_Y nos vemos en otro capítulo n_n


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic, que espero disfruten :)

**...**

**Difícil de expresar**  
><em>Por Franela<em>

**...**

**Celos**

Sesshoumaru vio durante el transcurso de la cena, no sin cierta sorpresa, como su madre parecía no sólo más amable de lo habitual, sino que con un temple mucho mejor que el que predisponía habitualmente para el común de los mortales. Irasue jamás había sido una mujer muy afectuosa para los demás, su cariño, orgullo y tantas otras emociones solía reservarlas para sí y demostrarlas más de otras formas, generalmente con gestos faciales o algunas palabras, que con contactos físico como un abrazo.

A lo largo de sus veinticuatro años de existencia, el joven Taisho había sido testigo de muchas ocasiones en que su madre actuaba de un modo cariñoso, como cuando lo felicitaba en sus clases de piano dedicándole una bella sonrisa, o le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de él mientras le desordenaba el cabello; sin embargo, hacia alguien ajeno a su familia, a su círculo más cercano, Irasue podía ser fría como una piedra. Por eso, el ver que parecía tan a gusto con una completa extraña no dejaba de molestarle.

Después de la cena se quedó con su padre, quien leía apaciblemente en un sofá algún libro de su interés, observando desde la ventana como la pequeña intrusa era despedida por su madre desde la entrada de la casa, dejándola a cargo de Jaken para ser devuelta a su verdadero hogar.

—Esa niña... —comentó Sesshoumaru, llamando la atención de su padre, quien quitó momentáneamente la atención a su lectura—. ¿Desde cuándo que mi madre la conoce?

—¿Te refieres a Rin? —dijo, volviendo a su libro. Su hijo sintió curiosidad también por la familiaridad con la que su progenitor trataba también a la chica, aunque su sorpresa había sido mayor en la cena cuando ella le había saludado con un abrazo que él correspondió—. Es alumna de tu madre desde hace cinco años, si mi memoria no falla.

—¿Cinco años? —repitió, perplejo—. ¿Cómo?

—La conoció en algún evento, no recuerdo los detalles. —Dio vuelta la página de su libro—. Desde entonces comenzó también con su programa en el orfanato, y se han llevado de maravillas. Es una jovencita muy agradable y educada —agregó.

Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, recordando lo ocurrido esa tarde y las palabras que salieron de la boca de la niña, pero prefirió no perder el tiempo en trivialidades, y es que su madre ya volvía a entrar a la casa.

—¿Cómo es que una huérfana ciega toca el piano?

—Oh, Rin ya tocaba el piano desde antes de quedar huérfana, y la pérdida de su visión no es lo que conocemos por ceguera. Si quieres saber más de ella pregúntaselo a tu madre.

—¿Qué cosa debe preguntarme? —Irasue entró a la sala en ese momento, y vio divertida como su hijo desviaba la mirada en otra dirección

—Aparentemente nuestro hijo está interesado en tu alumna, Irasue. —Su padre ni siquiera dejaba de lado su lectura por hablar, y ya estaba cambiando de página nuevamente—. Me ha preguntado cómo se conocieron y cómo ella toca el piano, pero creo que sería más prudente que tú hablaras del tema, después de todo, ella te ha dado a ti su confianza.

—Si Sesshoumaru quiere saber, que pregunte —contestó ella, sentándose en otro sofá para quedar justo frente a su hijo, quien continuaba junto a la ventana.

—Es sólo que me extraña que nunca antes mencionaras que tenías una alumna predilecta desde hace cinco años —comentó sin evitar que cierta acidez fluyera junto a sus palabras.

—Tú nunca lo preguntaste —contrapuso ella, aparentemente aburrida—. En los últimos años te has concentrado en hacer tu propio nombre, y es lógico, así que poco hemos podido hablar siquiera cara a cara. Dos años en Alemania con tu maestro, otro en Inglaterra y uno más en Francia, dos años de giras. Y siempre he sido yo quien ha ido a verte, por lo demás.

—¿Me estás recriminando algo?

—Por supuesto que no, yo también he tenido cosas que hacer. —Irasue se puso de pie—. Eres joven, Sesshoumaru, aún te queda mucho por descubrir. Me voy a dormir temprano, mañana retomemos nuestro ensayo, por favor. —Se despidió de ambos hombres y abandonó la sala.

El joven soltó un bufido y tomó asiento. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando su padre hubo terminado el capítulo de su libro, se dirigió a su hijo.

—Los celos no te pintan bien, Sesshoumaru —le dijo—. Si dudas de las acciones de tu madre puedo asegurarte que no puedes estar más alejado de la realidad.

—No seas absurdo —fue su defensa—. Lo que haga mi madre en sus tiempos de ocio no es mi asunto, mientras no me involucre directamente.

—Sabes que tu madre y yo siempre quisimos más hijos, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias no nos favorecieron, y aquel tren marchó definitivamente. —Volvió como si nada a su lectura, retomando con el siguiente capítulo—. Quizá por ello estábamos más predispuestos a acercarnos a esta chiquilla y a dejar que formara parte de nuestras vidas.

—No sé por qué me dices todo esto.

—Porque aunque no lo admitas, necesitas que alguien reafirme tu lugar en esta casa. —Le dio una mirada breve pero significativa—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, tú siempre serás nuestro hijo, y eso no cambiará aunque pases otros seis años lejos de nuestro techo.

Sesshoumaru se levantó y también se fue a dormir temprano, escuchando como su padre le deseaba unas 'buenas noches' antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Por algún motivo el camino a su cuarto fue más largo y oscuro que otras noches, y también más agotador; apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada no despertó hasta el día siguiente, justo segundos antes de que sonara su reloj.

El ensayo ese día sería después del desayuno, el cual transcurrió solamente entre ellos dos y en el más absoluto silencio. Después de dos horas de práctica en la que sólo hablaron para darse indicaciones mutuamente, Irasue expresó lo gris que le pareció la interpretación general de su hijo, alegando además que, si iba a dejar que su humor afectara negativamente la presentación, iban a tener serios problemas.

—Si quieres preguntar algo, estoy dispuesta a responderte, aun cuando no sea yo la protagonista de tus dudas.

Después de unos segundos de interno debate, Sesshoumaru decidió exteriorizar sus dudas respecto al origen de la niña ésa, pues le parecían curiosas sus habilidades con el piano a pesar de su actual condición, y las dudas de su madre a sus propias capacidades para enseñar no podían ser despreciadas tampoco.

—Por supuesto que tenía inculcada ciertas bases, su padre hizo un buen trabajo. Soy buena, pero no hago milagros —contestó—. Rin ya tenía los conocimientos teóricos de la música, además de la práctica, yo sólo le ayudé a retomarlas por su accidente, y a mejorar.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa más. —Antes la mirada de su madre, prosiguió—. ¿Quién es su padre?

—Aunque te dijera su nombre no lo reconocerías, no alcanzó la fama ni el reconocimiento al que podía aspirar.

—¿Lo conociste antes?

—No. Te lo acabo de decir, murió en el anonimato. Era un hombre de buena familia, con un futuro prometedor que debía alcanzarse y consolidarse, pero se enamoró de una mujer que no era adecuada según sus cercanos. Las relaciones familiares se rompieron e incluso él terminó por cambiar su nombre y apellido.

Por la tarde, como su madre había salido a hacer quién sabe qué cosas, Sesshoumaru decidió pasar las últimas horas de sol bajo la sombra de un árbol en su jardín, advirtiéndose de no ir a ese parque nuevamente. Todavía le sacaba vueltas a su interpretación de Mozart y Rachmaninoff. El primero nunca le había gustado, comprendía su genialidad y admiraba su trabajo, pero personalmente Mozart no era de su agrado. El segundo, al contrario, era admirado por él. El concierto para piano n° 2 de Rachmaninoff era una obra que llegó para renovar al artista luego de sus crisis, un clásico siempre escuchado y una pieza que a él le gustaba muchísimo, pues fue de hecho la obra que interpretó en su primer concierto con una orquesta a la edad de dieciséis años. Aunque ahora debiera realizar el papel de acompañamientos para su madre, si lo hacía mal, el movimiento completo se veía afectado.

Sencillamente no entendía por qué ni siquiera a él le satisfacía su propia interpretación.

Con el concierto en menos de diez días, el joven Taisho recibió una invitación demasiado particular de su madre: era el concierto de algunos alumnos del conservatorio en el que ella daba clases, en cuyo repertorio estaba, obviamente, aquel dueto para piano de Mozart. Le molestó la invitación, aunque acabó yendo de igual forma. De más está decir lo bien que le pareció la presentación, cuya interpretación escapaba de lo que normalmente lo rodeaba. Aquel alumno de su madre era realmente bueno.

Sentado en su asiento Sesshoumaru pudo apreciar cómo las sonrisas florecían inconscientemente en los labios de los demás asistentes, incluso se descubrió que salían de los propios, y no pudo menos que sentir cierta envidia de aquellos jóvenes que estaban en el escenario tan compenetrados entre ellos que parecían ajenos al auditorio que los escuchaba con atención y gusto, cuyo disfrute era evidenciado en sus gestos.

Más tarde, cuando la jornada de música terminara, su madre le presentó a todos y cada uno de los participantes, aunque él sólo estaba interesado en aquel dueto de pianistas, principalmente en aquél de cabello negro. Su nombre era Byakuya, tenía una apariencia delicada pero unas manos que tocaban con una seguridad formidable. Era, también, uno de los alumnos predilectos de su madre.

—Espero ansioso por su concierto —contestó el muchacho cuando Sesshoumaru alabó su presentación, dirigiéndose también a su madre—. De hecho, es algo que todos esperamos.

No estando muy pendiente de ellos, quien acompañó a Byakuya en el piano parecía buscar a alguien más entre los asistentes. Cuando asumió su derrota, decidió preguntarle a su maestra.

—¿Rin no ha podido venir, señora Irasue?

Sesshoumaru dejó de atender al pianista de cabello negro para centrarse en el otro, de cabello castaño y mirada infantil, pecas aún en el rostro; seguramente apenas pasaba de la mayoría de edad. Byakuya, por su parte, también se interesó por lo que acababa de escuchar, y reiteró la misma pregunta con unas palabras diferentes, haciendo alusión a que estaba seguro de que ella quería venir a escucharlos tocar.

—No pude conseguir el permiso para que viniera esta tarde —contestó la mujer, evidenciando su propia decepción—. Ya saben cómo funcionan las cosas.

Ambos chicos asintieron, mostrando sus propios desencantos en sus rostros.

El joven Taisho estaba ligeramente sorprendido (aunque su rostro no lo acreditara) de que aquellos chicos también conocieran a la niña ésa a la que su madre hacía clases particulares. Se asombró más (y esto sí lo demostró) cuando el joven castaño afirmó con entusiasmo que iría a verla al día siguiente, y es que con la presentación en la que había participado esa tarde no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

—Como se esperaría de ti, Kohaku —dijo Irasue, deleitándolos con una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa—. Siempre tan entusiasta.

—Su entusiasmo es lo único que tiene —replicó Byakuya, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Qué fue esa entrada en el tercer movimiento? Casi lo arruinas todo. En lugar de dártelas de Romeo deberías continuar practicando.

El más joven de los presentes apartó el rostro haciendo un mohín, evidenciando aún más su corta edad. Como Sesshoumaru sospechaba, aquél no era más que un niño que se conformaba con las alabanzas hacia sus presentaciones, y que creía que todo lo hecho era más que suficiente; él siempre había sido todo lo contrario, jamás se conformaba con lo que hacía, y por eso aquellas dos piezas lo estaban sacando de quicio.

Dejando al joven y sonrojado intérprete de lado, Sesshoumaru se había descubierto a sí mismo pensado en aquella chiquilla con más frecuencia de la esperada, y afirmando inconscientemente que aquella interpretación que escuchara de ese dueto de piano de Mozart hubiese sido mucho mejor con ella en lugar de chiquillo castaño.

**...**

**¡Hola~!**

Aquí caigo nuevamente, agradeciendo sus comentarios :)  
>Personalmente este capítulo me ha costado mucho porque, como el título lo dice, lo central son los celos, cosa que en Sesshoumaru creo es más que <em>difícil de expresar<em>, aunque he tratado de no hacerlo en el sentido convencional de la palabra, por así decirlo.

Me gustaría saber qué les pareció (:

_**¡Saludos**, hasta otro capítulo~**!**_


	5. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic, que espero disfruten :)

**...**

**Difícil de expresar**  
><em>Por Franela<em>

**...**

**Oscuridad**

_Cuéntame más sobre ella._

Esas fueron las palabras que utilizó el joven Taisho, ya en la seguridad de su hogar, para que su madre le hablara más de aquella chiquilla que se había visto, sin que ninguno de los involucrados lo quisiera, más envuelta en su vida.

En cuanto llegaron a casa ambos se dirigieron inconscientemente al salón de Irasue, donde aguardaban aquellos dos pianos aunque ninguno se dirigió a ellos en particular, sino que la mujer se sentó en el sofá blanco mientras que su hijo se iba junto a la ventana. Aquellas palabras fueron dichas unos instantes después. Contaban con el hogar completo para ellos solos, su padre había viajado por negocios e incluso Jaken se había marchado con él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? —preguntó ella, mas la mirada de su hijo era suficiente respuesta.

El relato comenzó, por supuesto, en su primer encuentro con aquella chiquilla sin otra gracia particular más que su mirada perdida y una sonrisa que mostraba a pesar de todo. Era una niña ordinaria, inicialmente. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con ella y que ambas se marcharan a sus respectivos hogares, su rostro había quedado grabado en su mente, como asumía que ocurría ahora con su hijo. La curiosidad había venido a ella con oír sus palabras y ver más allá de lo que éstas decían. Era una curiosidad que pocas veces había sido despertada en alguien con un temple siempre sereno como lo era el de ella.

Gracias al diario que había leído había podido contactar nuevamente con aquel lugar, necesitaba saciar ese deseo, esa sed de conocimiento y control que acostumbraba a tener. Y una vez cumplido su cometido, fue decidida a hablar con aquella muchachita. La mujer encargada del hogar quiso saber sus intenciones, y al explicárselas Irasue, ella le miró severamente, advirtiéndole que no había ser más despreciable que quien quisiera jugar con los sueños de una niña que ya había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida. Al querer saber Irasue todos los pormenores, Kaede la invitó a pasar a su oficina.

La primera década de la pequeña niña, de doce años en aquel entonces, había transcurrido con la normalidad y la felicidad habitual de una familia amorosa, una cuyos padres mostraban un ferviente deseo de complacerla en cada capricho que tenía. Esa pequeña era suya y de nadie más, era la luz de sus vidas y el fruto de su amor incondicional. Pero ya fuera por destino o azar, todo el amor que le prodigaron terminó una noche en la que unos hombres se metieron en su hogar en busca de la fortuna que no tenían. Rin se había levantado de su cama al escuchar la detención abrupta de la melodía que su padre interpretaba, encontrándose con el cuerpo manchado con sangre tirado a un lado del piano. Kaede le contó que los vecinos sólo se dieron cuenta del hecho al escuchar los imparables gritos de la niña, hasta que estos mismos se habían detenido también.

Cuando la policía llegó al lugar ya no había más que hacer, ambos padres habían sido baleados a quemarropa y la menor fue creída muerta hasta que uno de los policías revisó sus signos vitales. Rin había sido golpeada en la nuca con un objeto plano que, si bien no fue suficiente para matarla, había sido lo suficientemente capaz de dañarla severamente. Aun cuando los daños podían ser muchos, considerando el golpe y la edad de la paciente, los médicos habían decidido mantenerse optimistas, y es que aquella pequeña niña parecía decidida a sobrevivir.

Con los resultados de los exámenes en mano y a la espera de que despertase para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, uno de los médicos indicó el mal augurio: había severos daños en su sistema nervioso óptico, casi comparables a los de un adulto que hubiera sufrido un accidente cerebrovascular.

Cuando la niña despertó no hubo alarma, podía hablar y comunicarse perfectamente para alguien de su edad en la situación anómala en la que estaba, sola en una habitación de hospital. Podía moverse dentro de lo permitido también, incluso su motricidad fina parecía intacta. Sin embargo, aquel médico que había advertido de su condición sólo quería comprobar su visión. Al comienzo creía que se trataba de una agnosia visual aperceptiva, caracterizada por una incapacidad cerebral para reconocer o comprender estímulos visuales, donde puede ver con normalidad ya que el funcionamiento de su sistema visual es correcto, pero es incapaz de interpretar, describir o reconocer lo que está viendo. El resultado a sus pruebas fue peor.

La ceguera cortical es debida a un daño cerebral en las áreas visuales del lóbulo occipital, donde ella había sido golpeada, aun cuando sus córneas y retinas funcionaban a la perfección, y se caracteriza por una vaga percepción de la luz o del movimiento, no pudiendo ir más allá de esto. Además la ceguera cortical es muchas veces acompañada por anosognosia, que es la incapacidad para ser consciente de los déficits de uno mismo, y en este caso, en la anosognosia visual los pacientes que niegan su propia ceguera o no le dan la importancia que realmente tiene. En este caso ella no veía su propio problema, describía las cosas como las recordaba, no como las veía realmente.

Con el tiempo transcurriendo y la recuperación de la mayor parte de sus secuelas, la menor fue derivada al hogar en el que hasta el día de hoy permanecía. Se había acostumbrado a su propia manera de ver el mundo. A pesar de que su pérdida de visión no era total, el pronóstico final no fue optimista al verse afectados ambos hemisferios del lóbulo en cierta medida, sería algo cada vez más degenerativo: a medida que pasaban las estaciones y los años los objetos antes que vio se fueron transformando en formas y texturas, luego en manchas de colores, prontamente serían sólo movimientos y luego luces, para terminar sumiéndose en una absoluta oscuridad.

Cuando la anciana mujer contó lo que estaba en su poder respecto al historial de la niña, Irasue había replanteado seriamente sus intenciones. Inicialmente sabía que ella no podía ver con claridad, pero para ella, que siempre había dicho que casi cualquiera podía aprender algo si se lo proponía seriamente, aquello solamente implicaba una dificultad más en una meta que parecía ser más ambiciosa, y ella siempre había sido ambiciosa. Empero, al enterarse de todos los pormenores de la situación, ya no estaba tan segura de qué hacer.

Su padre era pianista, eso le había dicho la niña a Kaede y ésta se lo decía ahora a Irasue, ella había tocado desde que tenía razón hasta aquella fatídica noche, era normal que se interesara por lo que ya no estaba a su alcance, pero eso no significaba que alguien podía venir y usar sus aspiraciones para fines egoístas, como lo sería cualquier publicidad de caridad como la de la librería en que la conoció. Irasue se había sentido tan ofendida con las insinuaciones de la anciana que estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse, pero terminó insistiendo al recordar la sonrisa que afloró de sus infantiles labios con el sonido de una tecla. Harían un trato: ella hablaría con la pequeña y le preguntaría, si aceptaba, la mujer debería dar su autorización para que ella visitara regularmente el hogar; si no lo hacía, Irasue no volvería a aparecerse por allá.

En el orfanato Rin no era una niña antisocial, pero sí podía vérsele la mayor parte del tiempo sentada en algún lugar, resguardada del sol o la lluvia, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. Irasue creía reconocer aquella necesidad de soledad que necesitaba la pequeña en alguien más. Cuando fue a hablar con ella, ésta le reconoció de inmediato al oírla. Luego de cerca de una hora de conversación, en la cual nadie jamás se hubiese imaginado a Irasue sentada en la escalera que daba lugar al patio de un orfanato, la mujer planteó su pregunta. La niña se mostró confundida ante lo que acababa de oír y le explicó su condición (como si ella no se hubiese dado cuenta), sin embargo, la mujer estaba decidida, y sólo quería saber si la pequeña lo estaba también. No importaba más.

En los próximos días le consiguió un teclado profesional para que se fuera familiarizando nuevamente con lo que antes era su mayor anhelo, y para cuando ya llevaba medio año bajo su tutela se encargó de que a sus manos llegara un piano vertical, que es el que se encontraba actualmente en el orfanato.

—¿Por qué no la has enviado al conservatorio? —preguntó entonces Sesshoumaru. Su madre le miró extrañada, él cerró sus párpados al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro y descruzaba sus brazos—. Tiene técnica, no lo niego, y se nota que tiene sólidas bases desde que era niña, a diferencia de los otros niñatos del orfanato. Tú haces clases en el conservatorio y tienes bastante peso en él, con una recomendación tuya bastaría para que ella pudiera ingresar sin siquiera realizar la prueba.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo ella—. No soy su madre ni su tutora legal, apenas si puede salir del hogar de menores.

—¿Has pensado en adoptarla? —Aquella pregunta fue seguida por un silencio sepulcral que duró algunos minutos. Sesshoumaru no quitaba la mirada de su madre, y ella tampoco le era esquiva—. ¿Lo has hecho?

—Sí, lo he hecho. Muchas veces —finalmente respondió—. Hace varios años le planteé la idea a tu padre, él ya conocía a Rin y la consideraba una buena chica, a ambos nos agradaba la idea...

—... ¿Pero?

—Rin no estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo mencioné —contestó—. Cuando cumplió dieciséis volví a plantearle la idea, precisamente para que ingresara al conservatorio, pero ella estaba empecinada en mantener las cosas como estaban, aun cuando le mencioné que no podría estar en el país por seis meses a causa de la gira que tuve.

—¿Por qué?

Irasue se encogió de hombros. Era ya más que obvio que ella sentía un cariño especial por aquella chica, ya llevaban más de cinco años juntas, más del tiempo promedio de cualquier alumno del conservatorio. Habían aprendido a conocerse mutuamente, y así mismo habían crecido juntas de distintas formas. Irasue recuerda que sus últimas críticas antes de esa gira no habían sido muy favorables, pero luego de ella todo era aplausos y alabanzas a su trayectoria y desempeño. «Algo le pasó a esta mujer, señores», decían algunas columnas en revistas de música. Esa pequeña niña, con la música que había aprendido a amar nuevamente, le enseñó a la mujer a ver las cosas de un modo distinto. La vida a veces podía tornarse muy irónica. También, a veces se cuestionaba quién era la maestra y quién la alumna.

—¿Cómo conoce entonces a tus alumnos del conservatorio?

La mirada perpleja de la mujer volvió a hacerse presente, y casi se vio tentada a reír por la postura despreocupada que tenía su hijo, pendiente nuevamente de la ventana y lo que había en su exterior.

—Los chicos son parte de mi "ejército de voluntarios" —le dijo, enterneciendo inevitablemente su habitual mirada de hielo—. Aunque es mayor, Byakuya comenzó conmigo después que Rin lo hiciera, y por lo mismo le tiene una gran estima. Creo que le dice _jerarquía_. Kohaku es, por supuesto, el último escalafón de esa pirámide. —No pudo evitar reír—. Es un buen chico, aunque todavía le falta madurar. Su hermana mayor toca cello, viene de una familia de músicos de generaciones y las presiones son muchas. ¿No lo crees?

Decidieron dejar las preguntas e historias restantes para otra ocasión, más que agotados de una larga noche de palabras. Dormir era también primordial para ambos, pues mañana retomaban temprano su ensayo. Su madre se despidió de él besando su frente y se fue a dormir. Sesshoumaru permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, e inevitablemente luego tuvo que ir a sentarse frente a uno de los pianos. Necesitaba tocar.

Esta vez, el Rachmaninoff que salió de sus dedos era aquél que debía interpretar su madre y que él interpretara cuando hiciera su debut, ocho años atrás. Los primeros compases fueron más lentos de habitual en él, y de igual forma el cambio de _piano_ a _forte _fue mucho más gradual. Internamente se sentía diferente, y parte de él sabía que las cosas eran diferentes. Aquella pieza fue el renacimiento para la obra de Rachmaninoff, y al conocer la historia de aquella chica, quería creer que también podía ser el renacimiento de su vida. Eran comienzos trágicos, lentos, atrapantes y tensos, y continuaba en una transición de notas, un clímax...

**...**

_**¡Hola!**_

Siento haber demorado tanto con este capítulo, la verdad es que fue muy difícil hacerlo :/  
>Traté de explicar lo mejor que pude el tipo de ceguera que tiene Rin que, como bien dijo Inu, no es lo que se conoce por ceguera comúnmente, y también cómo fue que llego a tenerla. Si tienen alguna duda pueden consultar la wikipedia(?), la información fue sacada de ahí para poder usar palabras que espero pudieran entenderse, yo soy algo más complicada para decirlo (créanme, se lo expliqué a mi hermana como prueba y no me entendió, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que intenté decirle :c).<p>

En fin, no les doy más la lata... Espero haber aclarado dudas, al menos las que se puedan por el momento xD  
>Cualquier cosa, ya saben ;D<p>

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews,**hasta el próximo capítulo**~!**_


	6. Sonrisas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic, que espero disfruten :)

**...**

**Difícil de expresar**  
><em>Por Franela<em>

**...**

**Sonrisas**

Si había algo en el mundo que Sesshoumaru despreciara no era una mala interpretación, no era Mozart, ni siquiera era su propia incompetencia en algo. Lo que más aborrecía era el tener que dormir.

Tener que dormir era, para Sesshoumaru, sencillamente una pérdida de tiempo. Él hacía muchas cosas en su día a día, tenía mucho deberes que cumplir, expectativas que llenar; dormir, aunque todos lo consideraban necesario, era un completo estorbo. Para él bastaban con un par de horas con los párpados cerrados para descansar y listo, era tiempo de un nuevo día. No le gustaba dormir. Dormir te sumergía en una oscuridad absoluta. A diferencia de la noche misma, en donde cualquiera podía proveerse de una fuente de luz, en el sueño estabas completamente a merced de tu voluntad inconsciente, un territorio inexplorado, tan analizado por psicólogos como incierto. La oscuridad era absoluta, igual que un sueño. Más que miedo a la oscuridad misma, y todo lo que ella podría abarcar, más que miedos infantiles, era un miedo a lo que _no había_. En la oscuridad, la nada lo era todo, y él sentía que perdía el poder que estaba acostumbrado a tener.

El saber que aquella niña prontamente viviría una absoluta oscuridad, y que ella lo sabía, que ella tenía la certeza de que así sería, no hacía más que generar la pregunta en su interior de cómo lo hacía para sonreír tanto. ¿Cómo podía entregarle al mundo tantas sonrisas, aunque fueran falsas? ¿Cómo podía alguien tener tal fortaleza? ¿Quién podía sonreír cuando sabía que algún día estaría sumergido en la más absoluta oscuridad? No es que ella le importara ni mucho menos.

—No tienes buena cara —comentó su madre cuando entró al salón. Era lógico que no tuviera buena cara, no había descansado en lo absoluto con tanta pregunta rondando por su cabeza—. ¿Tomaste desayuno?

—No lo necesito —fue su parca respuesta, más fría de lo normal.

—Quiero probar algo nuevo. Ven, acompáñame —le apremió, guiándolo fuera del salón y fuera de la casa. Quien los aguardaba con la puerta del auto abierta no era Jaken, sino que otro empleado de su hogar.

En silencio transcurrió el camino al conservatorio donde su madre daba clases desde que tenía memoria. Fue entre aquellas paredes que Sesshoumaru había pasado cuatro años de su vida, en tantos salones con tantos maestros que no era capaz de recordarlos a todos (no todos ellos fueron relevantes para él), había conocido diferentes facetas de la música, y allí un hombre con una personalidad extraña, por decirlo menos, le había dado una oportunidad sin siquiera conocer su nombre (o apellido, mejor dicho), sólo escuchándolo tocar. Bankotsu Shichinintai fue quien impulsó su debut a los dieciséis años, un director de veinticinco en aquellos días que era un invitado de honor del conservatorio, joven y aclamado mundialmente como pocos a tan corta edad. Desde ese día Sesshoumaru ha tocado con él en dos oportunidades, en escenarios más grandes y con mejores críticas, pero nada puede superar a la emoción de un corazón adolescente y exaltado como el de la primera vez. Aquellos vestigios de viejas emociones eran los que lo movían día a día.

Entrar al salón de clases con su madre tenía cierta nostalgia. Desde que ingresó al conservatorio diez años atrás que no tenía clases particulares con ella, porque ambos así lo decidieron; podía ser imparcial por ser su hijo y su alumno (según él), o bien podía ser demasiado estricta por el mismo motivo (según ella). Irasue ya no formaba parte de su preparación como músico más que dando opiniones y críticas, como su padre. Desde ese día su retoño pasó a estar en otras manos, y a trazar su propio camino. Ahora Sesshoumaru tenía su propio nombre, ya no era «el hijo de Irasue».

Al comienzo, cuando el joven Taisho supo hacia dónde se dirigían, no comprendió en absoluto las motivaciones de su madre para que aquel cambio significara algo respecto a su interpretación. De hecho, aun cuando se sentó frente al piano, no lo comprendía. La verdad era que Irasue no tenía ningún plan en concreto, no había una segunda lectura de sus intenciones, no le tendía alguna emboscada a la que seguramente su hijo ya maquinaba una forma de escapar, simplemente quería cambiar de ambiente. Era algo sano. Ambos estaban ahí _a la suerte_.

Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico, algo bueno sucedió.

Al momento de tomar asiento, Irasue recordó muchas cosas, como sucede en las películas, en cuestión de apenas un par de segundos. Su infancia había sido lo suficientemente placentera como para convertirse en la mujer que era ese día y en la que seguiría siendo por varios años más, aunque ella no tuviera la certeza de su futuro. Su educación fue la óptima, sus amistades estuvieron a su altura y mucho más, y su esposo, al que muchos creían no le tenía más que un cariño casi fraternal, había superado todas las barreras que ella había puesto tanto a su persona como a su alma. Ella podía ser una persona de apariencia fría, pero muy en el fondo (_muy_, como a todos les gustaba recalcar) su corazón era cálido y ansioso de latir. Aventuras a lo largo de su existencia no le habían faltado, podía jactarse de haber hecho siempre lo que quería y salir airosa; fue por ello que jamás puso barreras a su hijo, ni en su educación ni en sus intereses. Sólo le incitó la música cuando él la busco, al contrario de su madre, con quien ella tuvo que aprender a amar algo que en un principio no le causaba un mayor interés. Su vida adulta tampoco fue menos dichosa. Con dos hombres a los que amar y compartir su vida, Irasue sentía ésa parte de su existencia completa, y lo demás ya lo tenía hace mucho. Ahora vivía tiempo extra.

Justo antes de comenzar a tocar, a su mente acudió un recuerdo que, si bien jamás había sido olvidado, se sintió como si hubiese sido enterrado muchas décadas atrás. A su esposo lo conoció en una fiesta, ella había tocado una sonata de Chopin para la ocasión y él había estado en primera fila, viéndola con sus ojos dorados. Por aquellos días Irasue no estaba ni mínimamente interesada en aquel joven que parecía querer conquistar el mundo, y no lo estaría hasta bastante tiempo después, y sin embargo, aquellos vestigios de un pasado lejano lograron obtener una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios como tanto parecían hacer últimamente.

Sesshoumaru, por su parte, no tuvo aquellas visiones de su vida como su madre ni mucho menos, sino que lo único que cruzó por su mente fueron los sucesos de aquel día que esa chiquilla visitó su hogar. ¿Por qué ése día precisamente? No era tan extraño, si se analizaba en aquel par de segundos (aunque él no lo hizo, por supuesto). Si tomamos en cuenta que en sus veinticuatro años de vida el muchacho apenas si había interactuado con otras personas ajenas a su mundo relacionado con la música por voluntad propia, donde la cortesía y 'lo que era correcto' imperaba a su preferencia de la soledad, no era extraño que esta chica causara cierto _'algo'_ en él, pues no había sido impuesta ni mucho menos deseaba. Había sido la casualidad la que los llevó a conocerse. Suerte también podía ser; buena o mala según cómo se le mirase. Entonces, no era extraño que por su mente vagara aquel rostro algunas veces en el día.

Por esto, como la pieza a interpretar era el dueto para piano de Mozart, parecía mucho más lógico que su mente proyectara aquella imagen de la chiquilla mirando el piano casi con ternura, o con un anhelo que parecía doler, justo antes de tocar la misma pieza. Y como una cosa lleva a la otra, y nuestra mente procesa cosas mucho más rápido de lo que nos tardamos en darnos cuenta de ello, otras imágenes de ella fueron sucediendo. Eran tan pocos los momentos que habían estado en presencia del otro, y aun así bastaron para que la mayoría de ellos terminaran con ella otorgando una sonrisa a quien fuera (generalmente a su madre) y con el sonido de un piano de fondo. Quizá una sonrisa no afloró en los labios de él como sí ocurrió con su progenitora, pero unos pequeños clics sonaron en alguna parte antes de que la pieza comenzara.

Mientras que para Sesshoumaru no fue obvio hasta que el movimiento terminara, a Irasue le bastaron los primero tres compases para saber que el aire de la sala misma era diferente. Con gran presteza Sesshoumaru interpretó la pieza, y en más de una ocasión la mujer tuvo la oportunidad de verlo con sus párpados juntos, completamente inmerso en la obra de quien decía no simpatizar y en total sincronía con ella. En aquellos instantes donde cada uno debía tocar en solitario, ambos se sumergían en la melodía del otro; cuando tocaban lo mismo, se compaginaban claramente.

Fue, en resumen, algo totalmente placentero.

Lo único que logró sacar a Irasue del nirvana en el que parecía sumergida fueron las palabras de su hijo, algo que jamás pensó oír.

—Quiero tocar la sonata completa —le dijo—. Los tres movimientos —añadió, debido al silencio de su progenitora de algunos segundos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, aclarando su garganta y poniéndose de pie. Sesshoumaru le imitó.

—No tengo un motivo —reconoció—, simplemente quiero hacerlo. Aún no enviamos el repertorio, y estoy seguro de que podemos prepararla.

—No creo que conozcas los otros dos movimientos —dijo entonces, poniendo un poco los pies en la tierra.

—No los conozco, en efecto. Pero dame las partituras y veinte minutos y la tendré completamente estudiada. Seguramente debe de estar por acá, es un conservatorio después de todo; ¿no estás tus alumnos aquí el día de hoy?

—No, no están por acá —respondió, sabiendo a quiénes de refería—. Han ido al orfanato.

Sesshoumaru asintió. Ya se los podía imaginar a los tres jóvenes entre aquellas paredes, disfrutando del día. Obras como las Tres piezas para flauta, violín y piano de Franz Behr o el trío para mismos de Kaspar Kummer se le vinieron a la mente, pues sabía que Byakuya era además un intérprete de la flauta y aquel chico de pecas lo era de cuerdas frotadas, como la mayoría de su familia. También se los imaginó haciendo nada en absoluto, sólo con el sonido de un suave piano de fondo y del viento moviendo las hojas de los tres árboles ubicados en el patio interior del hogar.

—Podríamos intentarlo —concedió Irasue, luego de meditarlo un rato—. Serían entonces dos intermedios en lugar de uno, el primero después de Mozart y el segundo después de Bach, para terminar con Rachmaninoff. Sí, podría funcionar...

—¿Pero?

—Pero aún tienes que trabajar a Rachmaninoff, y aun así le sumas dos movimientos más de Mozart, a quien apenas hoy has podido colorear. Bartók y Bach se te dan muy bien, no tenemos problemas con ambas piezas, pero sólo nos quedan ocho días si damos éste y el día del concierto mismo por descontado.

—Puedo hacerlo —afirmó él, sin vacilar.

Era tanta la certidumbre que mostraba sus ojos que Irasue terminó por aceptar, yendo a buscar por ahí las partituras de aquella sonata para dos pianos, dejando a su hijo solo. Bien sabía ella que el llamado _efecto Mozart_ no podía aplicársele a él pero, aun así, creía que algo estaba haciendo este compositor por su primogénito más de doscientos años después de haber escrito tan popular obra.

Cuando Irasue le entregó el cuadernillo, unos quince minutos después, volvió a dejarlo solo para que estudiara la pieza tranquilo. Se fue a dar vueltas por el conservatorio, encontrándose con algunos alumnos y colegas, y se quedó charlando con ellos, en sumatoria, por más de una hora. Todos demostraban su interés por el concierto pronto a realizarse, aludiendo que esperaban ansiosos por el día de mañana porque las entradas ya estarían a la venta para poder reservar las suyas. Aquello le recordó que debía guardar algunas, para sus tres alumnos predilectos y su esposo, quien a pesar de seguir de viaje le había asegurado que asistiría así tuviera que caer del cielo. Tal vez debería conseguir una también a Kaede, así sería más fácil sacar a Rin del orfanato. También debería guardar un par para unos invitados que podrían o no llegar, quienes se habían enterado del concierto y ya habían contactado con ella para pedirle que se las reservara en caso de que pudieran visitar el país. Hace algunos años Irasue hubiera estado encantada de que vinieran, pero ahora esperaba sinceramente que no lo hicieran. Y que no lo hicieran nunca.

**...**

**¡Hola!**

Sé que la demora ha sido mucha, y realmente lo siento, pero estos días fueron agotadores en el trabajo, la gente se vuelve bestia cuando va a comenzar el año escolar y tienen que comprar uniformes T_T  
>Recién terminé hoy de trabajar y a estudiar entro el miércoles, qué horror.<br>¿Alguien ya está en la universidad? Será mi primer año, y estoy realmente nerviosa por cómo será.

Skacore, respecto a tu comentario, sí, tuve que informarme sobre la ceguera y sobre la música tenía un mínimo conocimiento (gracias a un anime xD) y he continuado aprendiendo, así que espero sea suficiente.  
>Caliu, tus comentarios siempre me alegran ¡en serio!, y siento que en este capítulo no esté el acercamiento que tenía inicialmente planeado, pero en el próximo habrá <em>algo<em>, ¡lo prometo!

**_Saludos a todos los que leen~_**  
>Espero sus impresiones sobre este capítulo, que me ha gustado escribir al menos :)<p> 


End file.
